La nueva amenaza de Albion
by AmaliaDeyanira
Summary: Merlín ha pasado quince siglos esperando el regreso de su amigo, de su destino, de su rey. Pero, cuando tal regreso se produce, las cosas no son exactamente como las había imaginado…
1. El despertar

**Advertencia:**

Esta historia puede desvelar cosas relativas a la última temporada de la serie. Por ese motivo, se puede considerar necesario haber visto la misma, aunque en realidad basta con saber que, según dice también la leyenda original, Arturo murió pero descansa en las Brumas de Avalon en espera de que Albion le necesite.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Nunca se me ha dado bien escribir sobre personajes creados por otras personas, y eso se notará en cuanto Arturo y Merlín dejen de comportarse como Arturo y Merlín. Si alguien quiere seguir leyendo después de esta advertencia, quizás deba saber también que éste fic es raro. Es un reto en muchos sentidos, porque pretende seguir la esencia de la serie en una época totalmente diferente. ¿Puede una historia tratar sobre el Rey Arturo si ya no existe tal reino? Tal vez podamos comprobarlo juntos, si me acompañas en éste viaje sin ruta, sin destino, y sin retorno. Hay algo que sí tiene: un punto de partida.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL DESPERTAR**

La hormiga le estaba fastidiando. Definitivamente, era ya una molestia que no podía ser ignorada. Suspirando, y despidiéndose de su media hora de meditación, Merlín movió el brazo y se rascó la pierna. ¿Cómo iba a alcanzar la paz interior si esos bichejos se empeñaban en torturarlo?

"_¿A quién pretendes engañar? Con hormigas o sin ellas nunca lograrás dejar la mente en blanco_."

Por desgracia, la socarrona voz de su propia mente tenía razón. Llevaba días sin poder concentrarse. Siendo sinceros, la concentración nunca había sido su punto fuerte, y lo cierto es que eso rara vez había tenido que ver con los insectos. Se debía más bien a su atolondrada forma de hacer las cosas, y a la inaudita capacidad de sus ideas para perderse en el fondo de sus recuerdos. Y, teniendo en cuenta que sobrepasaba los quince siglos de edad, esos recuerdos eran muchos. En cualquier caso, si su falta de concentración se había visto acrecentada en los últimos tiempos no era culpa de la fauna urbana que habitaba en aquél parque, si no de esa punzante sensación en la boca del estómago. Una sensación que no le abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados un poco más, motivado por su persistencia en lograr tener aunque sólo fuera una sesión de meditación decente. Había aprendido a ignorar el sonido de los automóviles y del ajetreo de la ciudad, y por eso pudo prestar atención al golpeteo de unos pasos ligeros en las cercanías de sus dominios. Los pasos se detuvieron, y Merlín tuvo la intuición de que el dueño se encontraba justo delante de él. Abrió primero un ojo, y luego otro, para descubrir a un muchacho de no más de ocho años.

- Mamá, el vagabundo me está mirando - dijo el niño, hablando seguramente con una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y se encontraba a la distancia adecuada para ser su madre.

- ¡John, aléjate de él! – exigió la mujer.

Merlín no tuvo ninguna duda entonces sobre el parentesco de ambos. Observó cómo el niño se alejaba sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué alguien con los cabellos largos y blancos, la barba descuidada y más blanca aún si cabe, y una ropa sucia y rasgada tenía que ser automáticamente un vagabundo. Tuvo su respuesta en esa autodescripción tan acertada. Además, la palabra podía aplicarse a su persona sin muchos problemas: al fin y al cabo, no tenía hogar o no se sentía atado a ninguno.

Mientras filosofaba sobre su eterna soledad, volvió a sentir ese pinchazo en el estómago, ésta vez con bastante fuerza. No era hambre, eso seguro. Miedo tampoco. Era como un presentimiento. Asumió que su intento de buscar la paz interior había fracasado estrepitosamente, y se levantó del suelo. Dejó que sus pies le guiaran sin que su cerebro prestara atención al camino. Y así, tropezó con el mismo niño curioso que tan justamente le había tomado por un mendigo. El niño lloraba sentado en un banco, mientras su madre lavaba amorosamente una pequeña y reciente herida en su rodilla. Merlín se acercó a ellos, y observó. Notó el nerviosismo de la madre ante su presencia, pero lo ignoró. Se arrodilló junto al crío con cierta dificultad, y maldiciendo su artritis, y extendió la mano con el puño cerrado. Lo abrió, mostrando su palma vacía. Lo volvió a cerrar.

- Sopla – le dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el niño.

- Tú sopla – insistió, y el chico le complació. Para ese momento su llanto se había detenido, aunque sus mejillas seguían estando húmedas. Merlín abrió su mano una vez más y así dejó ver un sugus de frambuesa que descansaba sobre su enflaquecida palma, atacada por las arrugas de la edad.

Los ojos del niño brillaron con infantil ilusión, y después con suspicacia, como si estuviera intentando descubrir el truco. No debió de llegar a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria, porque sonrió ampliamente y miró a su progenitora.

- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ha hecho magia! – exclamó, y tomó el caramelo rozando apenas con sus dedos la piel del anciano hechicero.

"_No, niño. Puedo asegurarte que eso no ha sido magia_" pensó Merlín, ocultando su sonrisa. Había sido un simple juego de engaño, basado en efectos ópticos y en una gran rapidez de movimientos. Aunque sin duda, dejando la modestia a un lado, requería cierta habilidad.

La madre del chico esbozó una sonrisa muy frágil y relativamente falsa, que murió enseguida en sus labios. Observó con aprensión como su hijo desenvolvía la golosina, y finalmente habló, con voz temblorosa:

- Hijo no…no te lo comas…

Luego miró a Merlín, incómoda. Sus ojos mostraban desconfianza pero al mismo tiempo culpabilidad, como si se sintiera mal por los prejuicios que sentía y que no podía evitar. Merlín intentó ver lo que ella veía: un desconocido, desaliñado, con pinta de vivir en la calle, que ofrecía un caramelo a su hijo. Su desconfianza denotaba prudencia, y además instinto sobreprotector hacia su pequeño. Eso estaba bien. Merlín se encogió de hombros, se levantó, y se fue. Tenía la intuición de que volvería a ver a ese niño: sentía que sus destinos estaban ligados. Era curioso: no había sentido eso desde hacía muchos años. Desde que era un joven muchacho recién llegado a Camelot y conoció a las personas que marcaron su existencia. Como reacción a éste pensamiento, el picotazo de su estómago se transformó en un nudo, y la sensación subió por todo su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su pecho. Se le detuvo el corazón, en un sentido más que metafórico. Por un segundo, Merlín pensó que finalmente llegaba su hora, y que su vida inmortal se había visto fatalmente truncada. Pero tras unos segundos sintió un latido, y después otro. Y luego muchos más, acelerados, frenéticos, imparables. De alguna forma, lo supo. Supo que el momento había llegado. Echó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus frágiles piernas. La gente a su alrededor, incluidos la mujer y el niño que había dejado atrás, le miraron con la extrañeza que cualquiera sentiría al ver a un hombre de ochenta años castigar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que así no iba a llegar muy lejos. Se sentía fatigado y se movía con mucha lentitud. Había mantenido esa apariencia porque su alma se sentía vieja. Los años pesaban demasiado. Pero él podía tener el aspecto que deseara, y decidió volver a ser el chico joven de pelo corto y negro que una vez había servido a un príncipe prepotente. Se escondió tras un árbol y agradeció la escasa población de aquél parque en ese martes cualquiera, que para él distaba sin duda de ser un martes más.

_**'Gwna fi ifanc'**_

Esas palabras le devolvieron su aspecto juvenil, y con ello las fuerzas necesarias para emprender una veloz carrera, con tintes de desesperación. Se detuvo frente a esa orilla en la que había estado tantas veces. Al otro lado, en medio del lago, se erguía en un montículo su esperanza, su cruz, su ancla, su motivo para vivir…Avalon. Allí estaba enterrado el hombre al que debía servir durante el resto de su vida. Esa vida se había visto prolongada cuando Arturo Pendragón fue asesinado. Era su fortuna y su condena el no poder morir hasta que Arturo regresara. El paso del tiempo había desvanecido hasta casi extinguir sus esperanzas de que tal cosa sucediera alguna vez, pero su falta de fe se había visto recompensada con un mazazo del destino. Aquél era el día. Su rey volvía a la vida, y así la vida de Merlín comenzaba de nuevo, como si todos aquellos años hubieran sido sólo una pausa, un interludio sin importancia en medio de un plan mayor. El plan que decía que Arturo volvería a levantarse cuando Albion lo necesitara.

Merlín tomó la barca que le había pertenecido durante años, y se lanzó al agua con ella, rumbo a la pequeña isla que contenía su esperanza. Cuando estuvo alejado de la costa, y de las miradas curiosas, dejó los remos y hechizó la barca para que se moviera sola. Había creído que la larga espera le había servido para ejercitar su paciencia, pero se equivocó: en ese momento era el mismo muchacho impaciente que un día abandonara su aldea natal en busca de una nueva vida. No mucho después, pese a que los minutos se le hicieran eternos, la barca tocó tierra de nuevo. El islote se había visto reducido a reclamo turístico, pero gracias al Cielo las leyes gubernamentales restringían el paso. Merlín sólo tuvo que lanzar un sencillo hechizo al guarda para que éste cayera dormido, salvando así el único impedimento que se interponía entre él y Arturo.

Arturo no había tenido un entierro. No tenía una tumba. Merlín le había depositado en una barca, dándole una despedida sencilla, emotiva, y digna tanto de un rey como de un amigo. Por eso no fue necesario cavar la tierra ni profanar ningún sepulcro. Delante de él, con toda su magnificencia y la armadura intacta, se alzaba un confundido Rey Arturo.


	2. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTRO**

La imagen de un hombre ataviado con atuendo medieval resultaría chocante para cualquiera, pero Merlín no hubiera esperado verle de otra forma. Ese era Arturo. El que él recordaba. Con su armadura perfecta que tantas veces había pulido, su capa larga con los colores de Camelot, y su porte elegante que casi delataba su sangre real. No había cambiado ni un ápice. Si hasta tenía el mismo aspecto de bobalicón del que tantas veces se había reído…

- ¿Merlín?

Escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo le hizo sonreír. Mirándolo mejor, sí había algo diferente respecto a la última vez que había visto a Arturo: el rey ya no estaba herido. Impulsado por la alegría de verle sano y salvo, Merlín corrió para acortar la distancia que los separaba, con el impulso de abrazarle. A pesar de su evidente estado de confusión, Arturo captó a la perfección sus intenciones, y extendió las manos poniendo una exagerada (y conocida) mueca de desagrado.

- ¿No pretenderás abrazarme? – preguntó.

Vale, eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para Merlín. Había pasado quince siglos sin verle. La última vez que había estado con él, su amigo moría en sus brazos después de haber descubierto quién era Merlín en realidad, y lo que podía hacer. Así que sí, ¡claro que pretendía abrazarle! Esa pregunta había sido estúpida, insensible, desconsiderada… y totalmente propia de Arturo. Casi contra su voluntad, la sonrisa de Merlín se hizo más grande: su amigo estaba de vuelta.

- Soñar es gratis – le respondió.

Arturo pretendió mirarle como si se sintiera asqueado, pero no lo consiguió para nada. Más bien parecía avergonzado, y poco a poco una sonrisa iluminó aquél rostro altivo y cincelado.

- Me alegro de verte – confesó Merlín, sabiendo que el rey jamás sería el primero en decirlo. En realidad, si por él fuera, diría más que eso. Diría "oh, cuánto te he echado de menos" y "estaba empezando a convencerme de que no te vería nunca más". Pero ante él no tenía al Arturo moribundo que reconocía su amistad y le daba las gracias, sino al Arturo bravucón incapaz de admitir que él también se moría de ganas de darle un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo – concedió Arturo y luego frunció el ceño - ¿Qué extrañas ropas llevas puestas?

Por un acto reflejo, Merlín se echó una mirada. Llevaba unos pantalones muy desgastados, con varios agujeros que, lejos de ser una cuestión de moda, eran producto de haberlos usado por demasiado tiempo. Los zapatos no tenían mejor aspecto, y el jersey directamente parecía salido de un contenedor. Su aspecto no era muy normal incluso para la gente de aquella época, pero Arturo pertenecía además a una edad antigua, y Merlín aún no estaba seguro de lo que el rey sabía respecto a la época en la que se encontraban. Por un segundo deseó seguir teniendo su aspecto anciano, sólo para ver la cara que ponía su amigo al volverle a ver con semejantes barbas y melenas. Sí, sin duda habría sido muy divertido. Lástima.

Recordó que aún tenía que dar una respuesta. Arturo esperaba algún tipo de explicación para el hecho de que Merlín no llevara sus ropajes de sirviente del siglo VI.

- Esta es la vestimenta apropiada para éste tiempo. Bueno, está un poco descolorida y desgastada…

- ¿Para éste tiempo? – preguntó Arturo, mirándole como si estuviera loco – Merlín, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza?

Eso confirmó las sospechas del hechicero, acerca de que Arturo no sabía dónde se encontraba. O, mejor dicho, _cuándo_ se encontraba. Se mordió el labio. Eso complicaba un poco las cosas. ¿Cómo metías quince siglos de evolución en el cerebro de una persona? Sobre todo si esa persona era alguien tan cabezota y corto de luces como Arturo… Merlín le miró a los ojos. Eso era algo que sabía que molestaba al rey: él era un siervo, no estaba bien que mirara fijamente a su amo, pero entre ellos nunca se habían aplicado ciertas normas sociales. En muchos sentidos, Merlín siempre había hecho lo que le venía en gana, y por mucho que eso sacara de quicio Arturo, en realidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

- ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

Arturo frunció el ceño de nuevo, de una forma exagerada, como si le doliera la cabeza al tratar de recordar. A su mente vinieron algunas imágenes sueltas: la herida causada por Mordred, la certeza de que iba a morir, Merlín intentado luchar contra ese destino inevitable, Merlín desvelando que tenía magia…Arturo abrió mucho los ojos. Cierto. Merlín era un hechicero. Merlín le había engañado, mentido y traicionado a lo largo de los años, yendo contra las leyes de Camelot, practicando aquello por lo que tantas personas habían muerto: brujería. Pero Arturo le había perdonado. En realidad, había llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad no tenía nada que perdonarle: con su don, Merlín le había salvado la vida en numerosas ocasiones, aún no sabía cuántas. Y siempre sin esperar nada a cambio. Siempre siendo un servidor, un criado…Con humildad, fidelidad, y valentía. Eso era lo último que Arturo recordaba. Eso, y su pobre acto de recompensar todo aquello con una simple palabra. Como si un "gracias" fuera suficiente. Aun así, estaba seguro de que para Merlín lo era.

- Recuerdo que…morí. – respondió Arturo, finalmente, un poco conmocionado. Esa frase, quieras que no, chocaba en cualquier contexto. Sobre todo si era uno mismo quien la pronunciaba. - ¿Tú también estás muerto? – preguntó al final. Él se sentía muy vivo, pero era extraño no tener ninguna herida, y ver a Merlín con ese aspecto tan raro, y no sólo por la ropa. Pareciera que su amigo hubiera vivido toda una vida (y más de una) mientras él estaba en el mundo de la muerte, del cual no recordaba nada.

- No – aclaró Merlín, sin poder contener una sonrisa. – Estamos bastante vivos los dos.

El rey hubiera deseado algún tipo de explicación, pero tal cosa no llegó nunca. Resopló.

- ¿Sientes alguna clase de placer al dar respuestas tan frustrantes?

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?

- Arturo, ya sé que no eres galeno, y que nunca has mostrado mucho interés por la ciencia, pero creo que hasta tú sabes que cuando el corazón de un hombre late…

- ¿Te burlas de mí? – interrumpió Arturo, quizás algo molesto de más. Era habitual que Merlín fuera insolente, pero él no estaba de humor en ese momento.

- Jamás podría – replicó Merlín, en un tono que hacía pensar que quería decir todo lo contrario. Arturo se cansó de esa sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú me devolviste a la vida? ¿Usando magia?

Sus preguntas tuvieron el resultado esperado, porque Merlín dejó de sonreír. Le miró con gravedad.

- No tengo tanto poder. No digo que no lo intentara, pero ningún hombre escapa a su destino. Y tu destino era morir ese día. Podía haberte hecho volver, pero habrías sido sólo un espectro… un esclavo a mis órdenes sin voluntad ni… vida.

La idea de ser un esclavo enfureció a Arturo, y se descubrió a sí mismo estando agradecido porque Merlín no hubiera hecho tal cosa. Pero saber que tenía el poder para hacerlo no dejaba de ser desconcertante, intimidante, e incorrecto de alguna manera. Aturo no había tenido tiempo de asimilar su nueva opinión respecto a la magia. Estaba bastante seguro de que Merlín no era alguien de quien tuviera que tener miedo, pero no por eso se sentía cómodo con la idea de que fuera un hechicero.

- Entonces, ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¡Habla!

Aquello fue claramente una orden. Después de todo, él seguía siendo el rey, y Merlín su sirviente.

- Sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de chorlito – respondió Merlín, usando aquél insulto que se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos dos. Arturo le llamaba idiota, y Merlín le decía cabeza de chorlito. Arturo estaba seguro de que la expresión ni siquiera existía, y Merlín se la había inventado.

Pese a que en otras ocasiones esa expresión había sido la excusa perfecta para empezar a meterse el uno con el otro, aquella vez Arturo le miró mal. Le parecía que Merlín estaba disfrutando demasiado con su confusión. Además, no le estaba tratando con el debido respeto. Es decir, Merlín nunca lo hacía, pero eso no lo volvía menos molesto. Le hablaba con demasiada cercanía, sin utilizar el plural mayestático al que estaba acostumbrado, y sin llamarle "sire" pese a que acababa de darle una orden.

- Has terminado en el cepo por menos que eso – le amenazó.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que no vas enviarme allí de nuevo.

Arturo parpadeó un poco. ¿Lo sabía? Lo cierto es que tenía razón: Arturo no se creía capaz de poner a Merlín en un cepo. No después de todo lo que le debía. No después de saber que su amigo podía liberarse con su magia, pero que nunca lo había hecho. Pero había contado con que su resolución no fuera tan evidente, y Merlín se hubiera tomado en serio la advertencia.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – replicó, prolongando su teatro. Merlín le devolvió una de sus habituales sonrisas que exasperaban y encantaban a partes iguales.

- Porque en éste siglo no hay cepos – respondió, con naturalidad. Luego, se apiadó un poco de su amigo y decidió darle algunas respuestas. – No sé exactamente qué es lo que te ha traído de vuelta. Sé que se supone que debías despertar cuando Albion te necesitara. Ha pasado… mucho tiempo, Arturo. Más del que quizá puedas entender. Estamos en el siglo XXI.

- ¿Quince siglos? – preguntó Arturo, con incredulidad - ¿Han pasado quince siglos?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si sabes contar! Eres más listo de lo que recordaba.

- Cállate, Merlín – ordenó, casi sin darse cuenta. Esa era otra especie de tradición entre ellos, la frase que Arturo tenía todo el día en los labios. Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa al caer en ello, pero luego se puso serio. - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?

- De verdad – respondió Merlín, ya sin bromear. Como que él había estado allí todos y cada uno de esos malditos años.

- Pero…¿y Gwen? ¿Y Sir Lion?

Merlín negó con la cabeza, significativamente. Gwen, Sir Lion, Percival, Gwaine, Gaius, los mejores hombres de Camelot… todos habían muerto. Algunos, como consecuencia de la batalla que se había cobrado también la vida de Arturo. Otros, con el paso de los años. Pero Merlín había seguido viviendo, condenado a la inmortalidad, a la soledad, a...Trató de no pensar en Gaius, en muchos sentidos más que un padre para él, ni en su madre. Los años no mitigaban el dolor de haberles perdido.

Arturo se dejó caer sobre un tronco cortado, como si se sintiera muy cansado. Sentía de golpe el peso de una pérdida que Merlín había tenido siglos para superar. Su esposa… sus amigos… su vida… ¿Qué quedaba para él en el mundo?

…Aún tenía a Merlín.

- ¿Estuviste allí? – le preguntó. No fue muy específico, pero su amigo le entendió. Quería saber si había estado presente cuando sus amigos murieron.

- No. No podía soportarlo. Había muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta…- empezó, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por la furia de Arturo. El rey le miraba con una ira que Merlín conocía bastante bien, pero que no solía estar dirigida hacia él.

- ¿Les abandonaste? ¿Les dejaste solos para proteger tu secreto? – le acusó.

- ¡No! – protestó Merlín, dolido por esas palabras. Era cierto que no había podido revelarles a todos su magia, pero no por miedo o falta de confianza… sino porque todo lo que pasó le había demostrado que conocer el secreto podía ser peligroso. Las criaturas de la Antigua Religión estaban muriendo. Sólo quedaban él, y una dragona malograda. La magia estaba casi extinta, y él se ocupó de hacer creer que había muerto por completo. Se dedicó a borrar el rastro de la brujería, y así el mundo había ido cambiando con el tiempo, hasta llegar a una era en la que la magia ni siquiera era un recuerdo, sino simple fantasía. Hacerlo le había costado mucho, tanto por lo difícil de la tarea, como por el sacrificio personal que ello le suponía. Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle eso a Arturo, porque éste no le escuchó. Se puso de pie con rapidez, y le agarró por el cuello del jersey.

- Tienes que arreglarlo ¿entiendes? ¡Usa tu magia! ¡Haz un conjuro, una pócima, lo que sea! Pero haz que todo sea tal como era antes. Haz que vuelvan.

En ese momento, ocurrió algo que rara vez sucedía: Merlín se enfadó. Siempre era igual con los Pendragon, daba igual si era Uther o Arturo: la magia era mala, la magia era peligrosa…hasta que ellos la necesitaban. Entonces pedían cosas imposibles para tener descendencia, salvar a la gente o desafiar a la misma Muerte. Como si él fuera un genio de lámpara que podía concederlo todo. Como si tuviera que aceptar ser odiado salvo cuando podía ser útil.

Siempre había sido ridículamente más escuálido que Arturo, pero aun así la mirada que le echó con sus ojos azules intimidaba. Merlín ya no era un chico de aldea. Tenía muchos años, y había visto demasiadas cosas.

- No puedo hacer eso – respondió, masticando las palabras.

- ¿¡Entonces de qué sirve tu magia!?

¿Que de qué servía? ¿¡Que de qué servía!? ¡Para salvar el maldito culo de ese prepotente, arrogante y estúpido noble! Lo había hecho tantas veces que había llegado a considerarlo una rutina. Y vale que habían pasado muchos años de eso, pero si él no lo había olvidado, con menos razón debía de haberlo hecho Arturo, para quien el tiempo no había pasado. Merlín no esperaba ni exigía reconocimiento personal, pero de ahí a que insinuara que su magia era inútil...¡por ahí no iba a pasar!

Aun así, no podía enfadarse con él. No después de tanto tiempo.

- Está claro que no para remediar que seas un cabeza de chorlito. Y ahora, deja de hacer preguntas que demuestren lo estúpido que eres, y ayúdame a pensar.

Arturo tampoco quería discutir. Había cosas que debían ser aclaradas, verdades que tenían que ser explicadas, y decisiones que era imprescindible tomar, como cuál iba a ser su postura ante el hecho de que Merlín fuera un brujo. Pero todo eso podía esperar. Por lo visto, tenía una segunda oportunidad. Y Merlín estaba con él. Aunque jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, no podía elegir una compañía mejor. No podía esperar un amigo más fiel, bienintencionado, e inteligente.

"_Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Merlín inteligente? ¡Nah!_"

- Pero Merlín, tú no necesitas ayuda para eso. ¡Necesitas un milagro!

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Un reencuentro un poco frío. Si por mi fuera lo hubiera llenado de abrazos, palmaditas en la espalda, y declaraciones de amistad eterna… pero Arturo se las habría apañado para encontrar un cepo en el que ponerme sólo por pensarlo xD

Gracias por leerme, y no dudéis en comentar con sugerencias, críticas o errores que encontréis.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Utilizo "cabeza de chorlito" como traducción de "dollop head", que es algo que Merlín dice varias veces en las últimas temporadas.


	3. La Dama del Lago

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA DAMA DEL LAGO**

* * *

Merlín llevaba dos minutos sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, estaba "pensando", pero Arturo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo había cambiado. Si lo que Merlín había dicho era cierto, llevaba en el mundo más años de los que podía imaginarse. El rey se preguntó cuánto quedaba del amigo que él conocía…

- Lo primero es recuperar tu espada – dijo Merlín, al final, saliendo de su trance voluntariamente inducido. Era una costumbre que había adquirido con los años: cuando el mundo se volvió ruidoso, él necesitó conseguir algo de silencio, aunque sólo fuera en su cabeza.

- ¿Mi espada? – preguntó Arturo, frunciendo el ceño. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cinto, pero la funda estaba vacía. El peso familiar del arma en su cadera también había desaparecido. – No sé qué fue de ella. Lástima: era un buen filo.

- Mejor que eso, Arturo: sirve para luchar incluso con lo que ya está muerto. Se forjó con el aliento de un dragón. Yo me ocupé de eso.

Arturo le miró como si frente a él tuviera un desconocido.

- ¿Qué cosas de todas las que hemos vivido han sido verdad? - inquirió, dolido al descubrir más mentiras. Los secretos de Merlín parecían no acabarse nunca.

- Todo. Todo ha sido verdad, Arturo, yo…

- Tú has estado haciendo magia en la sombra desde el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Cuántas cosas de las que creo haber hecho son en realidad mérito tuyo?

- Yo…

- Responderé por ti: todo. Te hacías pasar por sirviente, y en realidad siempre fuiste el más valioso de mis hombres. Tú sólo derrotaste a todos los enemigos de Camelot.

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos. No esperaba oír un cumplido semejante por parte de Arturo. Cuántas veces había soñado, tiempo atrás, con que Arturo supiera todo lo que él hacía, en vez de tomarle por un inútil holgazán…

- Juntos, Arturo. Lo hicimos juntos. Los dos. – respondió al final. Arturo le miró a los ojos, y pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, que era totalmente sincera. Merlín era la magia, Arturo era la fuerza, y los dos juntos a veces eran el cerebro y otras la imprudencia.

- Así que… ¿aliento de dragón? – dijo Arturo, para cambiar de tema y volver a lo que les ocupaba. Cualquier muestra de afecto que se prolongaba demasiado le hacía sentir incómodo.

- Como la espada que… te mató. Algún día te lo explicaré – zanjó Merlín, al ver que sus palabras iban a provocar más preguntas – Ahora lo importante es recuperar tu arma.

- ¿Es eso posible? Después de tanto tiempo…

- La espada te está esperando. En el lago.

A esas alturas Arturo desistía de entender la mitad de lo que Merlín decía. Pero había algo de lo que sí se daba cuenta y que consideraba más sencillo que todo eso de la magia, así que decidió seguir por ahí.

- ¿Todo fue una farsa?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Merlín, desconcertado. Su mente se había quedado estancada pensando en aquél lago, y en la Dama que custodiaba el arma…

- Conocernos, que fueras mi sirviente…¿lo planeaste?

- No. Te lo he dicho antes: ningún hombre está por encima de su destino. El mío era meterme en una pelea con el príncipe nada más llegar a Camelot – dijo, recordando cómo se habían conocido.

- Entonces...realmente fuiste mi sirviente.

- Sí – respondió Merlín sin dudarlo. Las dudas las reservó para su siguiente frase, que pronunció con cierta vacilación – Aún lo soy. Siempre lo seré. Ya te lo dije aquél… aquél día…Nací para servirte, Arturo. No quiero otra cosa.

Merlín se esperaba algún tipo de réplica mínimamente emotiva, pero eso era mucho pedir cuando uno estaba tratando con Arturo Pendragon.

- Si es así, ¿por qué eres tú quién da las órdenes? ¿Por qué has decidido que recuperemos mi espada? ¿Y por qué me hablas como si fuera un campesino? – exigió saber Arturo. Merlín rodó los ojos.

- Asúmelo: yo siempre he dado las órdenes. Nunca he sido lo que se dice un modelo de obediencia. – bromeó Merlín, pero luego decidió dar una explicación más satisfactoria. Pudo ver que su forma de hablar ofendía de alguna forma al rey, así que hizo por modificarla – Ya no estamos en vuestra época, Majestad. Cuando dejemos ésta isla no podré llamaros "Alteza" ni nada por el estilo. Pero… si es mi lealtad lo que os preocupa… Arturo, sabéis que podéis contar con ella. Con magia o sin ella siempre estaré a vuestro lado. Eso jamás va a cambiar.

Habar con las formalidades medievales entre sirviente y señor no resultó tan chocante como Merlín había creído. Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden. Él, al fin y al cabo, también pertenecía a otra época. Pudo ver que aquellas palabras sí provocaron alguna emoción en Arturo. Le miró de esa forma suave que Merlín solía traducir por "te abrazaría, si eso no me hiciera parecer una mujer". Pero, como siempre, Arturo era un experto en romper la magia de esos momentos.

- ¿A qué estás esperando para traerme mi espada? ¡Tengo por sirviente el más torpe, lento y…!

- Ya va, ya va. – interrumpió Merlín, rodando los ojos.

"_Es el mismo de siempre_" pensaron a la vez.

Merlín se alejó un poco de Arturo para aproximarse a la orilla. Respiró hondo. Aquello era difícil, a un nivel personal. La mujer que custodiaba era Freya… su primer amor… su único amor…Su historia imposible de unos pocos días. Habían sido muchas las veces en las que Merlín, en sus momentos de soledad, había deseado hablar con ella. Pero no podía ser. Uno no puede invocar a la Dama del Lago cuando lo desee.

Los ojos de Merlín se volvieron de color ámbar durante un segundo, mientras dejaba salir su magia. Segundos después, las aguas tranquilas se agitaron, y una mano de plata se alzó, sacando la espada consigo. Instintivamente, Merlín metió ambos pies en el agua, mientras el brazo iba dejando paso a un hombro, el hombro a una cabeza…Y ahí, ante él, estaba Freya. Perfecta como la recordaba. Dulce, y angelical.

- Emrys – llamó ella, y sonrió.

- Freya… - susurró él, joven de nuevo, inseguro otra vez como el niño que da su primer beso.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Emrys.

- Demasiado.

- Tu rostro es el mismo, pero eres un hombre diferente.

Merlín no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se fueron acercando, hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para que ella alzara su mano y le rozara la mejilla con su toque de humedad. Era corpórea, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho de agua.

- Intenté verte… - protestó Merlín, sonando acusador.

- Lo sé. Pero no era el momento. No podía ser hasta que Arturo despertara.

Merlín giró la cabeza, buscando al rey. Estaba lo bastante lejos como para no poder oírles.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ha despertado?

- ¿Qué te dijo el Dragón?

- Que volvería cuando Albion le necesitara. Pero Albion ni siquiera existe ya… Es otro tiempo, y ninguna amenaza se cierne sobre Reino Unido.

- Es evidente que eso no es así, o tu rey no se habría levantado – respondió Freya, y Merlín sintió que aquello estaba cerca de ser una despedida.

- Freya…

- Protégele, Emrys. Has esperado mucho para éste momento.

Tras decir esto, depositó la espada en manos de Merlín, y volvió a hacerse una con el agua. La Dama del Lago descansaría hasta la próxima vez que se la necesitara. Freya no volvería, porque ella ya había dejado de existir. ¿Por qué todos los que amaba se morían? ¿De qué servía su magia si no les podía salvar?

Regresó junto a Arturo con sentimientos ambivalentes. Había recuperado la espada, pero aquello no le alegraba demasiado. Aun así, no iba en su carácter el ser pesimista, así que le dedicó al rey una sonrisa cuando le tuvo frente a él. Arturo parecía bastante impactado. Intentaba disimular su estupor, pero sin demasiado éxito.

- ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó el rey.

Merlín meditó su respuesta con sumo cuidado, como si después de tantos años necesitara organizar su cabeza. La época de espera había terminado. Su vida anterior había quedado atrás.

- Ella es mi pasado. Y vos, Arturo, sois mi presente. – declaró. Arturo siempre era su presente. Arturo era su vida entera, porque sus destinos estaban ligados. Merlín sabía que eso al menos no había cambiado.


	4. El viaje

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL VIAJE**

* * *

Arturo examinó la espada como si estuviera buscando un filo mellado o algo que no estuviera en orden. En realidad, el arma estaba en perfectas condiciones: uno se daba cuenta de eso al primer vistazo. Pero él quería ganar tiempo, porque no sabía cómo hacer frente al aire melancólico que había percibido en Merlín. Esa chica debía de ser importante para él, y Arturo nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar ante situaciones como esa. La intuición le decía que no era algo que se arreglara con un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Al final, tras prolongar su escrutinio de la espada todo lo que podía prolongarse, carraspeó:

- Bien, ya tenemos la espada. ¿Ahora qué?

Merlín le miró sin esconder la diversión en sus ojos.

- Pero ¿no era que vos dabais las órdenes?

- Muy gracioso, Merlín, muy gracioso.

- Me atengo a vuestras palabras, Majestad.

- Muy bien: te ordeno que respondas a tu rey.

Arturo rodó los ojos, pero Merlín se mostró triunfante, como diciendo "que sepas que con eso me has dado la razón".

- Supongo que ahora… hay que salir ahí fuera – respondió Merlín, mirando con nerviosismo la no tan lejana costa. Arturo avanzó unos pasos, para mirar en la dirección en la que miraba él, y se fijó por primera vez en los difuminados rascacielos de la ciudad vecina en tierra firme.

- ¿Qué son esas torres grises? ¡Han de ser castillos muy importantes si tienen torreones así! ¿A qué rey pertenecen?

Merlín intentó contener la risa, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Arturo no lo hizo demasiado bien.

- No son castillos, Arturo. Son edificios. Oficinas.

- ¿Oficinas?

- Sí, sire. Son… lugares de trabajo. Es difícil de explicar.

- ¿Son castillos donde se trabaja pero no se vive? – preguntó el rey, confundido.

- No son castillos. – repitió Merlín. – Ya no hay… ya no hay castillos, salvo algunas ruinas que se conservan por su valor histórico.

- ¿No hay? ¿Y qué fue de Camelot?

- Cambió. Creció. Se fusionó con otros reinos. Vos unificasteis Albion, Arturo. ¿Recordáis eso? Fuisteis la semilla para…esto – trató de explicar Merlín, abarcando con su mano todo el paisaje lejano.

Arturo le contempló en silencio por unos momentos.

- Nada es como era ahí fuera ¿verdad?

Merlín lo pensó bien antes de responder:

- Sigue habiendo gente que se guía por la ambición, y gente que lucha por aquello en lo que cree. Eso no cambiará nunca.

A Arturo no se le pasó por alto que esa era una forma poco sutil de eludir las implicaciones de su pregunta. Le sonó a intento de tranquilizarle, como si lo que hubiera fuera de aquella isla fuera demasiado para él. ¿Desde cuándo Merlín le tenía por alguien débil a quien proteger de la verdad? De pronto pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que su amigo era en realidad un poderoso hechicero, tal vez era así como le veía todo el tiempo: como un inútil e incompetente hombre incapaz de defenderse sólo. Se propuso demostrarle que no era así. Empezaría por quitar esa expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Castillos-oficina. Podía adaptarse. Cosas más raras había visto, como efecto de la brujería.

- Vayamos allí entonces – apremió.

Echó a andar, y así se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a dónde iba. Siguió a Merlín, que caminó hasta una barquichuela encallada en la orilla. Montaron en ella, y Arturo esperó a que Merlín tomara los remos, pero el sirviente no lo hacía.

- ¿Acaso pretendes que reme yo? – preguntó, con incredulidad e indignación a partes iguales.

- En realidad, me estaba planteando si es un buen momento para que os empecéis a acostumbrar a… lo que soy. Mi magia ya no es algo que deba ocultar ante vos.

Arturo, en su nueva pose de "esto no me afecta", no dijo nada, pero por dentro se sentía algo nervioso. Todo lo que implicara magia le inquietaba irremediablemente. Calló y esperó, y vio cómo la barca echaba a andar cuando Merlín susurró:

_**'Symud'**_

Sus ojos cambiaron de color por unos segundos y después volvieron a la normalidad, pero Merlín había permitido que Arturo lo viera. Eran tantas las veces que se había ocultado al hacer aquello que sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo…La mirada de Arturo contribuía a esa sensación:

-Has hecho esto más veces...Susurras palabras de hechicería…

- Sí. Pero mi magia es intuitiva. Antes de aprender las palabras, ya hacía magia. Ya os dije que yo nací con ella.

Arturo no hizo comentarios, y se limitó a observar como la barca avanzaba deslizándose por el agua, casi sin alterarla. Antes de morir, cuando descubrió lo que Merlín era, ya le surgió una pregunta que ahora le asaltaba con más fuerza: ¿por qué realizaba todas aquellas tareas pesadas para él, si podía hacerlo sólo con decir una palabra? Merlín seguía siendo un enigma para él. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Siguieron el viaje por el lago en silencio, pero el silencio era algo que siempre había incomodado a Arturo, sobre todo cuando iba acompañado de Merlín, que le había acostumbrado a su charla incesante.

- ¿Ella es alguien que has conocido en estos años? – preguntó Arturo, al final. Y aunque no dio explicaciones, pareció evidente que se refería a la Dama del Lago.

- La conocí en Camelot – aclaró Merlín, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Servía en el castillo? – insistió Arturo, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. De ser así, estaba seguro de que se acordaría, pero ese rostro de agua le había sido totalmente desconocido. Aunque no la había observado de cerca…

- ¿Si yo la conozco a la fuerza tiene que ser una sirvienta? – replicó Merlín. No parecía ofendido, sino más bien divertido. Le miró con esa sonrisa insolente suya, que Arturo amaba y odiaba a partes iguales.

- No es eso lo que quería decir. – respondió el rey, algo contrariado. – Pero no me has respondido. ¿Lo era?

- No.

Por la forma de decirlo, podía deducirse que Merlín daba la conversación por terminada. Arturo se frustró. Merlín siempre hacía lo mismo: se callaba cualquier cosa sobre sí mismo. A veces Arturo sentía que no sabía nada de él, mientras que él lo sabía todo sobre Arturo, y eso se reafirmó al descubrir que le había estado mintiendo toda su vida.

- Entonces ¿de qué la conocías? – exigió saber. No había escuchado toda la conversación, pero había notado que había familiaridad entre ellos. En palabras del propio Merlín, tenían un pasado.

Quizá fuera por el tono, que indicaba que era una orden, o por el hecho de que eran amigos, y Merlín confiaba en Arturo más que en nadie, pero decidió decírselo. Al fin y al cabo Arturo ya sabía sobre su magia, así que no tenía nada que temer en ese sentido.

- Un cazador de recompensas la trajo a Camelot en una jaula. Yo la vi, la liberé, y la escondí.

- ¿Cómo ha terminado en éste lago? ¿Es bruja como tú? ¿Por eso la habían cazado?

- ¡Ella no era bruja! – rugió Merlín, alzando un poco la voz. Se dio cuenta de que medio había gritado, y moduló su tono para continuar. - No era bruja, y aunque lo hubiera sido ese no es motivo para condenarla. La magia no siempre se elige, y aun cuando se elige no tiene por qué ser algo malo. Todo depende de cómo se use.

Arturo aún no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras. Tenía mucho que pensar al respecto. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el que Merlín tuviera magia no le hacía su enemigo, pero eso había sido cuando creía que se moría…cuando de hecho se murió… y no tenía tiempo para guardar rencor. Ahora tenía ese tiempo, y lo cierto es que le enfurecía que él le hubiera engañado. Eso le molestaba más que el hecho de que fuera hechicero. En cualquier caso, no era momento de reflexionar sobre aquello.

- Si ese no fue el motivo, ¿cuál fue su crimen?

- Ninguno. Era druida.

- Los druidas son pacíficos – dijo Arturo. Reconocía que en contra de los druidas no tenía nada, en principio. Tenían magia, pero él nunca les había considerado enemigos de Camelot, incluso cuando su padre sí lo hacía. Era cierto que Uther les había perseguido, pero de todas formas no era corriente que un druida se dejara ver, así que eso no aclaraba por qué la habían cogido…

- La echaron una maldición – explicó Merlín, y luego suspiró – Tal vez os acordéis de ella. Vos la… tú la mataste, Arturo.

- ¿Qué yo…? ¿Qué dices? ¡Jamás he matado a una mujer! – replicó, ofendido. Todos los hombres a los que había matado había sido en justo combate. Nunca lucharía contra quien no se pudiera defender.

- No era una mujer cuando le clavasteis vuestra espada. Era una criatura…Esa era su maldición.

Arturo hizo memoria. Habían pasado quince siglos de aquél incidente, pero para él eran sólo seis años. Aun así, le costó acordarse.

- Un caza recompensas trajo una criatura peligrosa que se escapó, y causó el pánico en Camelot. Mató a varias personas. – dijo, sin saber si estaban hablando de lo mismo.

- ¡Ella no quiso hacerlo! Era la maldición… Se transformaba por la noche… Ella era inocente. Inocente y frágil.

Merlín sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todo lo que habían planeado: fugarse juntos, una casa junto al lago…

- Cuando murió la traje aquí – siguió diciendo – Donde ella quería estar. Y se convirtió en lo que has visto ahora: la Dama del Lago. La guardiana de vuestra espada.

Arturo pudo notar que Merlín había sentido algo por esa mujer. Fue capaz de lamentarse por su amigo, e incluso se sintió culpable por habérsela arrebatado.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho…

- La habrías matado igual, y a mí con ella – respondió con frialdad. Luego, meditó su respuesta y decidió rectificar – A mí tal vez no, aunque vuestro padre lo había exigido. Pero a ella sí. Era peligrosa. Gaius también lo habría hecho.

Arturo no supo que responder. Sentía que Merlín acababa de revelarle una parte importante de su vida. No tanto la historia de la chica, sino el hecho de que había renunciado a muchas cosas…por él. Por seguir a su lado.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso – dijo Merlín, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Puso una voz animada – Estamos llegando.

Cogió los remos y detuvo la barca. No podía arriesgarse a que le vieran haciendo magia. Se aproximó al embarcadero y amarró la barca al muelle. Salió él primero, y esperó a que Arturo le siguiera. Cuando dejaron atrás la madera del muelle, los árboles no taparon por más tiempo lo que les esperaba. Arturo vio por primera vez, en todo su esplendor, una ciudad moderna. Vio los edificios al fondo. Oyó los coches.

Merlín agradeció que aquello fuera la orilla de un lago y no la de un mar: no podía imaginarse cómo habría reaccionado Arturo al ver un barco moderno. Porque lo cierto era que su amigo, el valiente caballero, el rey que no conocía la palabra "temor", tenía en los ojos una inconfundible expresión de miedo.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Una siente una ilusión especial al pensar eso de "oh, cielos, me leen y les gusta". También he recibido mensajes privados y los agradezco de igual forma.

Ho ricevuto un messaggio privato chiedere se parlavo italiano, di tradurre la storia in quella lingua. So che ci sono molti fan di Merlin in Italia, ma ho paura che la mia conoscenza della lingua italiana sono molto semplici. Spiacente!


	5. Descubrimientos y mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 5: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y MENTIRAS**

* * *

- Majestad…sire…- llamó Merlín, sin obtener respuesta. - ¡ARTURO! – gritó al final, y el rey, poco a poco, pareció reaccionar. - ¿Estáis bien?

Arturo asintió, porque si daba una respuesta verbal le fallaría la voz, delatando que era mentira. Que no estaba bien. Que aquello que estaba viendo no podía ser real.

- Ese… ese ruido infernal… - logró decir.

- Son coches. Máquinas. Carruajes de metal y sin caballos – trató de explicar Merlín – Pronto los veréis, en cuanto avancemos un poco más.

- ¿Y esas…esos edi…? ¿Eso de ahí son también o…oficinas? – preguntó, tropezando un poco con la palabra desconocida, mientras señalaba las casas que se levantaban ante ellos.

Arturo estaba acostumbrado a viviendas de madera, paja y adobe, unifamiliares y de un solo piso. Tal vez, en una ciudad importante, algún edificio más alto, como una posada. Pero lo único hecho enteramente de piedra en su época eran los castillos. Y aquellas cosas no podían ser castillos. No se parecían a uno, y además eran demasiados.

- No. Ahí vive gente. Son pisos.

Merlín veía que su explicación no le servía a Arturo de mucha aclaración. Parecía muy desconcertado, y no podía culparle. Lo cierto era que se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había pensado.

- No pretendáis entenderlo, Majestad – sugirió Merlín – Tomarlo con calma.

Él también tenía que tomárselo con calma. Después de recuperar la espada y abandonar el lago se acababan sus ideas. No sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer con Arturo. Mientras estaba sólo, Merlín dormía en cualquier lado: en moteles, o entre vagabundos. Pero no podía pretender que el Rey de Camelot durmiera en esas condiciones. Además, más allá de aquella noche, ¿qué harían? Merlín siempre había creído que cuando Arturo regresara él tendría bien identificada la amenaza. Pero estaban en el año 2013, y sí, la economía era una mierda, pero no había ningún "gran peligro". De hecho, el mundo era mucho más seguro que en su época natal. Era evidente que algo se le estaba escapando.

Siguieron andando y para Arturo todo era motivo de observación. El asfalto, mucho mejor que las primitivas calzadas de su tiempo. La limpieza de las calles. Y, muy pronto, las personas. Le gente se le quedaba mirando por su peculiar atuendo, pero enseguida pensaban que sería algún tipo de disfraz para una fiesta o una convención. Sin embargo Arturo no podía apartar la mirada. Todo en ellos era extraño: la ropa, el peinado…Creyó ver una mujer con el pelo rosa. No sabía si estaba ante nobles o ante campesinos. Nadie le saludaba. Y no dejaba de salir gente por todos lados…¿Cuántas personas habría en aquél reino? ¿Y dónde estaban sus espadas? ¿Acaso eran todos campesinos, y por eso no portaban armas?

Entonces cambiaron de acera. El lago dejó de verse a sus espaldas, y ante ellos… el caos. Peligrosos monstruos de todos los colores corrían a gran velocidad por las calles. Hacían mucho ruido. E iban muy rápido. Y…¿se habían tragado personas? Merlín notó su estupor.

- Son coches, ya os lo he dicho.

- ¡Es magia! – exclamó Arturo, mirando a todos lados con desconfianza. Se fijara en lo que se fijara, veía indicios de magia. Es más, seguro que aquellos "castillos-oficinas" se habían construido con magia también. Era lo único que explicaba su enorme tamaño. Y tal vez aquellas cabañas de piedra.

- ¡Bajad la voz! – increpó Merlín. – No digáis esa palabra.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aquí también está prohibida?

- ¡Aquí no existe! No hay magia, ni dragones, ni caballeros, ni castillos, ni justas.

- ¿No hay justas? ¿Y cómo demuestra la nobleza su valor? ¿Cómo demuestra el rey que merece su cargo?

- No lo hace. Lo hereda. Y ahora mismo no hay rey, sino reina.

- ¿Una reina en Camelot? – preguntó Arturo. Eso no era tan raro. Podía ser viuda.

- Ya os dije que Camelot ya no existe. Esto es Reino Unido, y gobierna la reina Isabel II y…

- ¿Es…descendencia mía? - interrumpió Arturo.

Merlín le miró a los ojos antes de responderle.

- No. Los Pendragon murieron con vos. A Morgana…a Morgana la maté yo.

- ¿Pero Gwen tuvo hijos? ¿Volvió a contraer matrimonio?

La idea de que Gwen hubiera tenido hijos era...De alguna forma de ser así sería como si fueran suyos, aunque él no fuera el padre. Pero no terminaba de gustarle.

- No.

Arturo se alegró internamente. Para él, el tiempo no había pasado y dolía pensar que Gwen tuviera otro esposo. Pero entonces reparó en lo que Merlín había dicho, como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes:

- ¿Tú mataste a Morgana?

- Sí.

El rey se ahorró el sentir incredulidad. Se iba dando cuenta de que Merlín no era lo que aparentaba ser. Tardó unos momentos en ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Pensé que me alegraría, pero me da…

- …lástima – terminó Merlín por él. – Lo sé. A mí también.

Además, él se sentía culpable. Si él hubiera actuado de otra manera, tal vez Morgana no se hubiera vuelto malvada. Tal vez hubieran seguido siendo amigos, todos ellos: Morgana, Gwen, Arturo, y él. Como al principio. Como aquella vez, en Ealdor, trabajando en equipo… Pero Morgana había descubierto que tenía magia, y él no la había ayudado. No la había dicho que él también la tenía, y la había dejado sola, asustada, odiándose por lo que era y temiendo que Uther la ejecutara en cualquier momento. Ella lo tenía más difícil: no era un simple sirviente, sino la protegida del rey. El miedo se transformó en odio hacia el hombre que la perseguiría, y así Morgana cayó en las garras de Morgausse, sin que nadie pudiera remediarlo. Ahí ya estaba perdida, pero todo empeoró cuando Merlín se vio obligado a envenenarla, para acabar con un hechizo del cual ella era el ancla…Morgana se salvó, pero jamás le perdonó semejante traición.

Tampoco había hecho bien las cosas con Mordred. Su miedo a lo que el druida pudiera hacer acabó por provocarlo todo. A él también le dio de lado, y dejó que creciera el odio en su interior cuando Arturo mandó ejecutar a la mujer a la que amaba. Él no podía odiar a esas personas, a esos amigos…Tan sólo podía tenerles lástima. Y quizá eso era lo que les diferenciaba: que Merlín era incapaz de odiar.

- ¿Sufrió? – preguntó Arturo, sacándole de sus reflexiones. Merlín recordó que Morgana era su hermana, su amiga de la infancia, y alguien a quien siempre había protegido. A su manera él también se sentía culpable, preguntándose qué había hecho para granjearse el odio de los de su propia sangre. ´Su único crimen había sido interponerse entre Morgana y el trono, y como justificación le habían culpado por los errores de su padre. Pero Arturo no era como Uther respecto a la magia. No lo era ¿verdad? La magia no era mala...¿pero cómo podía ser buena cuando implicaba secretos y mentiras?

¿Y cómo podía existir sin esos secretos, en un mundo en el que era perseguida?

- Fue rápido – respondió Merlín, sin dar detalles – Más rápido de lo que Mordred y ella os hicieron a vos.

La conversación había distraído brevemente a Arturo del mundo de maravillas que tenía ante sus ojos, pero de pronto se encontraron frente a unos bajos comerciales, y el rey se detuvo bruscamente. A su alrededor había tiendas de ropa, de maquillaje, de libros…y de tecnología. Una enorme pantalla de televisión llamó la atención del soberano:

- ¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre para estar ahí encerrado? ¿Y quién le ha metido en esa caja? Tiene que haber sido un mago, sin duda. Me has mentido, Merlín. Dijiste que no había brujería.

- No os he mentido, Arturo. Yo nunca os mentiría… - empezó Merlín, pero se dio cuenta de que esa no era la frase indicada.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Arturo con sarcasmo. Todo lo que había hecho Merlín desde que se conocieron era mentirle. Le había ocultado su don.

- Tenía un secreto. No es lo mismo que mentir – replicó Merlín, con esa habilidad suya para adecuar la verdad a su conveniencia. Él no era mentiroso, pero sí tenía cierta facilidad con las palabras, y si uno se lo proponía, podía hacer que Arturo aceptara cualquier cosa: el rey carecía de esa locuacidad. A cambio era franco, y no tenía secretos que guardar. Por eso le dolía que no fuera recíproco.

- Yo confiaba en ti, Merlín – le dijo y esas palabras provocaron una reacción casi física en el hechicero. Dolían.

- Aún puedes hacerlo. Arturo yo… yo soy tu amigo…

- No. – replicó el rey, con frialdad – Eres mi sirviente. Te lo he dicho muchas veces: nosotros no podemos ser amigos.

En realidad lo que Arturo solía decir era "si no fuera rey tal vez podríamos ser amigos… no, ni siquiera entonces". Esa broma resultaba mucho menos dolorosa que las palabras que había dicho, porque además podía entreverse que detrás de esa pulla había una verdadera amistad. Pero Arturo ahora estaba negando que tal amistad existiera y aquello, después de todo lo que habían pasado, le pareció injusto a Merlín.


	6. Amigos

**CAPÍTULO 6: AMIGOS**

* * *

Merlín podía haber reaccionado de muchas maneras. Se sentía dolido, y podía haber tirado por el melodrama. Tenía derecho a enfadarse, después de todo lo que había hecho por ese noble desagradecido. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Optó por el humor, como había hecho tantas veces cuando Arturo le había tirado un zapato a la cara y a veces algo más contundente.

- Por desgracia para vos, en éste tiempo sí podemos ser amigos, ya que técnicamente ya no soy vuestro sirviente.

Arturo había pretendido herirle con sus palabras, pero una parte de él se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo conseguido, ya que en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a ser tan duro con el hombre que tantas veces le había demostrado su lealtad. Así que se alegró de esa salida de Merlín, como si aquello fuera una más de sus peleas amistosas.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó en el mismo tono que Merlín había empleado – No recuerdo haberte dispensado de tus servicios y tampoco te di vacaciones.

- Nunca me dais vacaciones – replicó Merlín.

- Exactamente. Ergo sigues siendo mi sirviente.

- Ergo no lo soy, porque si no lo habéis notado, en éste tiempo no sois rey.

Arturo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, dándose cuenta de que Merlín tenía razón. Caminó más rápido, como si quisiera dejarle atrás.

- Cierra el pico, Merlín. Ni siquiera sabes usar bien la palabra "ergo".

Escuchó una risa a sus espaldas y de haber estado en sus aposentos se habría quitado la bota para tirársela… pero internamente se alegraba de escuchar ese sonido, y lo que significaba. Lo quisiera él o no, Merlín era su amigo. Acababa de demostrarle que, al igual que Merlín no tenía más opción que ser su sirviente fuera rey o no ya que Arturo pensaba seguir tratándole como si lo fuera, también sería su amigo lo quisiera Arturo o no, porque Merlín pensaba seguir tratándole como si lo fuera. Era genial eso de no tener capacidad de elección: le aseguraba el no estar sólo, más allá de las tonterías que dijera.

- Es cierto ¿verdad? – preguntó Arturo, cuando las risas se apagaron. Merlín se dio cuenta de que todo atisbo de broma había desaparecido de la voz del rey, y dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarle mientras le miraba esperando a que continuara – Aquí no soy rey. No tengo súbditos, ni caballeros, ni …Dios mío, no tengo dinero ¿verdad?

Era pobre. Él... era pobre. Sólo tenía una espada, una capa y una armadura, que no tardarían en mellarse, desgastarse o abollarse. Su expresión debió de reflejar el horror que sentía, porque Merlín se volvió a reír.

- Recordad que tampoco tenéis sirviente.

- Merlín, esto es serio. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Arturo tenía razón: ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía tenerle caminando sin rumbo eternamente, aunque seguro que el rey encontraría fascinante cada pequeña cosa de aquél siglo. Pero tendrían que refugiarse en algún lugar. Uno digno de un rey, aunque fuera uno sin reino.

- Podéis conseguir el dinero – aclaró Merlín, para tranquilizarle – Pero en realidad eso no soluciona gran cosa.

- ¿Bromeas? Si mi título no vale de nada, el dinero si lo hará. ¿Dices que puedo conseguirlo?

Merlín asintió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi oro? – exigió el rey. Exigió. Esa era la palabra. Siempre ese molesto tono de "yo, ahora, quiero". Como un niño. Como un niño con una corona, acostumbrado a que se satisfagan sus caprichos. Y Merlín era el encargado de satisfacerlos. Suspiró.

- Libras. La moneda de Reino Unido es la libra esterlina, no el oro.

- Lo que sea. ¿Dónde está?

- En los bolsillos de alguien.

- Merlín, no te entiendo. Has dicho que puedo conseguirlo…

- Así es: trabajando. El dinero se consigue a cambio de trabajo, eso era igual en vuestra época.

- ¿Es una broma?

- En absoluto. Vos habéis preguntado cómo conseguirlo, y yo os he respondido.

- Merlín, no puedes estar hablando en serio. – dijo Arturo. ¡Él era rey, por el amor de Dios! Era noble. No podía trabajar. Y no es que no hiciera nada: sus obligaciones implicaban una gran cantidad de trabajo, y eso Merlín lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque le ayudaba en casi todas.

Merlín se encogió de hombros y siguió andando, pero en su interior disfrutaba de que por una vez el prepotente soberano no lo tuviera todo con sólo pedirlo. Tal vez así dejara de ser tan cabeza hueca, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

- No lo entiendo – siguió Arturo, aún en shock - ¿No puedes chasquear los dedos, o algo, y hacerme rico?

Merlín soltó una risa amarga. Qué poco había tardado en pedir deseos, como si él fuese un genio.

- Si pudiera hacer eso no trabajaría para vos. Apenas me pagáis.

De hecho, no le pagaba, pero eso eran tecnicismos. Lo que acababa de decir era broma, pero lo cierto era que no podía hacer eso. Claro que podía crear dinero de la nada, pero acabaría desapareciendo, y entonces descubrirían su secreto, cuando el dinero desapareciera de las manos de un inocente receptor. La magia tenía reglas, y las que no tenía la magia las ponía Merlín. Él era muy poderoso, pero sus poderes no debían usarse en beneficio propio. Debían usarse en beneficio de Arturo, pero tampoco para satisfacer sus caprichos. Solo en caso de necesidad.

- En serio Merlín. ¿Pretendes que me crea que has estado aquí durante años, y que no tienes dinero?

Arturo parecía obviar que de tener dinero sería DE MERLÍN, y no suyo, pero ambos sabían que lo que Merlín tuviera en realidad era del rey. Y ya no porque fuera su sirviente, sino más importante que eso, porque en verdad era su amigo.

- No lo he necesitado.

Los bienes materiales no le llenaban. Su vida ascética era casi una imposición: sirviente había nacido y sirviente iba a morir, pero por elección propia. Eso lo volvía un destino más honroso, y le daba fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a cabo. El apego a los objetos sólo aportaba debilidad, orgullo y tentaciones. Además, el único trabajo que él quería desempeñar era el de proteger y servir a Arturo. Dedicarse a otra cosa hubiera sido antinatural.

- Puede que tú no lo necesites. No eres noble, no lo entenderías, pero yo…

- Tú eres un hombre vestido con ropas de otro siglo, Arturo. Para esta gente es lo que eres. Así que acostúmbrate a eso, porque aquí nadie te hará reverencias ni…

Fue justo decir eso, y reparar en que se acercaba alguien que conocía. El niño que le había tomado por un mendigo caminaba hacia él, con cara de quien ve a su ídolo más amado.

- ¡Un caballero! – exclamó el niño con emoción. Y, para horror de Merlín, hizo una reverencia.

Eso subiría enormemente el ya de por sí subido ego de Arturo. ¿Quién iba a aguantarle ahora? Rodó los ojos, y miró al rey, esperando que no dijera algo inconveniente como "no soy un caballero, sino el rey Arturo de Camelot". Pero eso fue justamente lo que dijo, después de mirarle con petulancia, como diciendo "¿qué decías, Merlín?".

- No, muchacho. Soy Arturo Pendragon, rey de Camelot.

Merlín hundió los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Sin ninguna duda, ese hombre era un cabeza de chorlito.

- ¡Ala! ¿Mamá, le has oído? ¡Es el rey de Camelot! – gritó el niño, mirando a su madre, que les alcanzó enseguida.

- Sí, cariño. La verdad es que es un buen disfraz –alabó ella.

- ¿Disfraz? – preguntó Arturo, con sorpresa e indignación, pero se llevó un tremendo pisotón por parte de Merlín.

- Mi amigo actúa en fiestas de cumpleaños – improvisó el hechicero, con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió cuando la mujer le devolvió el gesto. ¿No era un vagabundo al que su hijo no debía acercarse? Entonces recordó que había cambiado su aspecto. Para esa mujer, él era un desconocido joven, acompañado de otro desconocido. Incluso la ropa desgastada que llevaba quedaba mejor en aquél cuerpo veinteañero, y podía pasar por la ropa de un sirviente. Qué ironía. Parecía que se hubiera disfrazado de sirviente de un rey, cuando en realidad era el sirviente de un rey, disfrazado.

- Pues es muy realista. ¡La armadura parece auténtica!

"Porque lo es" pensó Arturo, ofendido, pero tuvo la sensatez de no decirlo en voz alta.

- ¡Mamá, podría actuar en mi cumpleaños! – exclamó el niño, entusiasmado.

- No, cariño, no puede ser…

- ¿Por qué no? – peguntó Merlín impulsivamente, sin pensar. Había algo en ese niño que le decía que no le perdiera de vista. Era como una señal del destino, el que se hubieran vuelto a encontrar, y Merlín había aprendido a no ignorarlas.

- Porque…verá… - dijo la madre algo incómoda – La fiesta es hoy, en mi jardín, en una hora, y además… no tenemos dinero para pagarles.

Una idea luminosa se abrió paso en la mente de Merlín, hasta el punto en el que casi creyó ver una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza. Ellos no tenían dónde dormir. Él no quería perder de vista a ese niño. Arturo necesitaba encajar en ese mundo y ¿qué mejor forma que empezar por fingir ser lo que de hecho era? Todo encajaba.

- Eso no sería un problema, si nos permite pasar la noche en su jardín. Estamos de viaje y no tenemos donde quedarnos.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

- Mamá, tienes que decir que sí – dijo el niño, y su voz sonó muy parecida a la de Arturo cuando exigía algo.

- No sé, cariño…

La mujer, como era natural, no estaba muy convencida con la idea de meter dos desconocidos en su casa. De hecho, parecía claro que sólo estaba buscando la forma educada de decir que no. Entonces Arturo se agachó junto al niño. Merlín le miró con curiosidad, pero Arturo solía ser amable con los más débiles o más pequeños.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? – preguntó.

- Lancelot – respondió el niño.

Mientras Arturo intentaba disimular su sorpresa, Merlín tuvo claro que tenía que averiguar más cosas de ese niño a cualquier coste.


	7. El hombre que maneja los hilos

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL HOMBRE QUE MANEJA LOS HILOS**

* * *

"_Me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo sé_" pensó Merlín, cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Pero era algo tan rastrero que se sentía mal sólo por habérsele ocurrido. "_Es por una buena causa. Es algo malo, por un buen fin, así que en el fondo será algo bueno_".

No consiguió engañarse con esa justificación, pero de todos modos estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Suspiró, y miró fijamente a la madre de ese niño tan especial. Tenía que permanecer junto a ese crío. Tenía que hacerlo. Había estado quince siglos esperando, sin una sola señal del destino, y de pronto, el mismo día que Arturo volvía a la vida se encontraba tres veces con ese muchacho. Un muchacho que respondía al nombre de Lancelot. Merlín no creía en las coincidencias. Y había comprobado que tampoco existía la buena suerte, al menos no para él, así que no podía dejarlo estar y esperar simplemente a que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar. Así que, por el bien de todos, tenía que hacer que esa mujer accediera a llevarlos a su casa. Y él sabía cómo hacer eso: lanzándola un hechizo de confusión. Una vez lo había hecho con Arturo, y el pobre idiota había seguido sus órdenes como un manso corderito. Era como anular la voluntad de la persona afectada. Iba más allá de la manipulación, pero era necesario. Y no pensaba a abusar de esa desconocida, ni obligarla a hacer cosas deshonestas. Aferrándose a esto, terminó de auto convencerse y susurró las palabras adecuadas. Sus ojos se volvieron de color ámbar mientras pronunciaba el conjuro, y luego volvieron a su azul habitual.

'**Ymlacio. Nid ydych yn deall unrhyw beth, ond ymddiried ynof. Gwna fel rydw i'n gorchymyn**´

La mujer parpadeó, y su rostro se relajó de pronto, como si le hubieran dado un sedante. Arturo se percató de esto y miró a Merlín con aire acusador, aún desde su postura agachada.

- Mamá, por favor… - insistió el niño, ajeno a ese intercambio de miradas y a lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué, hijo? – preguntó la mujer, como abstraída. El niño frunció el ceño.

- Deja que vengan.

- Claro que sí, cielo. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

Con naturalidad y confianza, el niño tomó la mano de Arturo y tiró de él un poco, mientras echaba a andar.

- Todos alucinarán al verte. ¿Me dejarás tocar tu espada?

Arturo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por las confianzas, porque le hubiera cogido la mano, porque la madre hubiera accedido, y porque Merlín hubiera hecho algo (aún no sabía qué) para que accediera. Giró la cabeza para buscar a Merlín, que caminaba tras ellos seguido por la madre, y le pidió ayuda mediante gestos, para quitarse esa especie de lapa que le había salido. Merlín sólo le sonrió, y Arturo se enfadó más por eso.

- ¿En serio pretendes que vayamos a su casa? – le susurró airadamente.

- Ya has oído su nombre. Y te aseguro que no es un nombre común para ésta época.

- ¿Y qué le has hecho a la mujer? ¿Usaste magia?

Merlín asintió, con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que nos permita acompañarles.

- Soy su rey. Que me aloje en su casa es un honor. ¡Claro que nos hubiera permitido acompañarles!

Merlín rodó los ojos. Ese estúpido prepotente no tenía remedio. Iba a explicarle, siempre en susurros, cuantos errores tenía esa frase cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Sois muy raros vosotros dos ¿sabéis? – dijo Lancelot. – Aunque susurréis os oigo perfectamente y lo que decís no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Es parte del papel?

- ¿Qué papel? – preguntó Arturo, sin poder evitar fijarse en que seguía sin ser dueño de su propia mano.

- El de rey de Camelot. De verdad que lo haces muy bien. He leído muchos libros sobre Arturo, y le imagino exactamente como tú.

- ¿Qué has leído…? – repitió Arturo, y luego miró a Merlín, con confusión. ¿Salía en los libros?

"Bueno, eres rey" se dijo. "Saldrás en los libros de historia. Acostumbrate."

- ¡Sí! Ya sabes, Merlín, la mesa redonda, Arturo, su hijo Mordred…

- Alto, alto, alto. ¿Mi hijo Mordred?

¡Mordred no era su hijo! ¡Por favor! ¡Si apenas era diez años más joven que él!

- No el tuyo, tonto. El del Arturo de la leyenda.

Merlín vio que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para su amigo. De pronto se había visto convertido en protagonista de cuentos infantiles, y uno de sus admiradores le agarraba como si fuera a escaparse. Decidió intervenir.

- ¿Sabes, Lancelot? En la leyenda también hay un caballero que se llama como tú.

- Lo sé. Sir Lancelot, su mejor amigo. Siguieron siéndolo incluso cuando una estúpida mujer se interpuso entre ellos.

Arturo tuvo ganas de gritar: "¡Gwen no es estúpida!", pero se calló a tiempo. Además, se sintió repentinamente mal porque parte de lo que decía ese niño no era cierto: Lancelot no siguió siendo su amigo después de aquello, porque murió cuando Arturo aún no le había perdonado. Ya no le guardaba rencor, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Igual que nunca había llegado a entender por qué besó a Gwen, sabiendo que estaban prometidos. Lancelot siempre fue el más honorable de sus caballeros. Esa traición le dolió en lo más hondo, y casi puso fin a su historia con Gwen.

Se daba cuenta de que todo aquello había sido muy extraño. Había creído que Lancelot estaba muerto, pero sin embargo regresó, como si volviera de la vida… Sabiendo como ya sabía la historia de Merlín, tal vez la magia hubiera tenido algo que ver. Miró a su amigo con suspicacia, pero aquél no era el momento. Más adelante le preguntaría.

- El caso es que… -siguió hablando Merlín, sacando a Arturo de sus recuerdos – me preguntaba si sabes por qué te pusieron ese nombre.

- Claro: es una tradición en mi familia. Ha habido un Lancelot por generación. Mi padre dice que nos remontamos al primero…que descendemos del de la leyenda.

- Pero Lancelot no tuvo hijos – replicó Merlín, frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Arturo como para contrastar. No, el tampoco tenía noticia de eso. De Gwaine si se hubiera creído que tuviera algún bastardo por ahí, pero de Lancelot no.

- Por supuesto que no, tonto. Es sólo una broma de papá. Es sólo una leyenda.

Arturo y Merlín se callaron, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que diría el chico de saber hasta qué punto las leyendas eran ciertas.

Merlín le dio vueltas a la cabeza, intentando descifrar el misterio de aquél niño. Siguieron caminando calle arriba, en una fila deforme encabezada por el crío, que tiraba de Arturo, que iba seguido de Merlín, que iba seguido por la madre. En algún punto la mujer se detuvo, y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – preguntó, en un momento de lucidez. Merlín la miró.

- Vamos a tu casa, y a ti te parece una buena idea.

- Sí, desde luego – respondió la mujer, con una docilidad conseguida mediante la magia. Diría que sí a cualquier cosa que Merlín dijera.

Arturo le censuró con la mirada.

- No estás bien eso que haces. Es… antinatural.

- Lo hago por una buena causa buen motivo. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo de este chico es raro. Has vuelto por algún motivo y no se me ocurre otro sitio por el que empezar a buscar.

- ¡Pero estás manipulándola como si fuera una marioneta! ¿No habrás hecho eso conmigo alguna vez?

Merlín guardó silencio, y miró hacia otro lado, pero eso no le iba a servir.

- ¿Merlín? – preguntó Arturo, alzando una ceja. La falta de respuesta fue lo suficientemente esclarecedora. Se soltó con facilidad del agarre de su pequeño admirador, y se encaró con él. - ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Jamás me aproveché de ti, tienes que creerme.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡No tengo motivos para ello!

- ¡Pues yo creo que si los tienes! – replicó Merlín – Siempre he usado mi magia para protegerte, incluida aquella ocasión.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos habían alzado un poco la voz en su pequeña discusión, y Lancelot había escuchado con mucho interés.

- Se supone que él es tu sirviente ¿no? – le preguntó a Arturo, señalando a Merlín.

El rey se sobresaltó un poco, y asintió con inseguridad.

- ¿En la ficción o también en la vida real?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Merlín, con temor de que el niño supiera demasiado. Por suerte para él, en un mundo donde se cree lo que es más sencillo de creer, era fácil pensar que aquello era una absurda pelea de trabajo entre dos artistas metidos en sus papeles. El niño pareció tomarlo como un desacuerdo en el guión, o como parte del juego.

- ¿Trabajas para él?

- Algo así.

- Pero te ha llamado Merlín. Él era el consejero de Arturo, no su sirviente. Era sabio, bueno y poderoso…

Merlín sonrió triunfal. El ego de Arturo no era el único que se iba a inflar gracias a aquél chico.

- ¿Lo veis? Sabio, bueno, y poderoso. Tomad nota.- le dijo a Arturo.

- ¡Para fingir que sois Arturo y Merlín, sabéis muy poco sobre ellos!

Merlín ahogó una risa, pero Arturo frunció el ceño, ofendido. ¿Cómo que sabía poco de sí mismo? ¡Eso era absurdo! Entendía que Merlín quería pasar desapercibido, pero en realidad pensaba que lo hacía por la magia, no por él. Él era el rey de Camelot, y ya había jugado a aquello por tiempo suficiente...No entendía que, si iba por ahí diciendo quién era en realidad, le ingresarían en un sanatorio mental.

Desenvainó su espada, con un peculiar ruido metálico.

- ¿Ves esto? – le dijo al niño - Es de verdad. Una espada de verdad, y una armadura de verdad para un rey de verdad. Soy Arturo Pendragon. El único Arturo Pendragon. Así que hazme caso si te digo que la leyenda no es como te la han contado.

El niño se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Pozos negros frente a gemas azules. Finalmente, el niño parpadeó.

- Tu amigo se cree mucho su personaje – le dijo a Merlín. – Tal vez demasiado. En fin, ya hemos llegado.

Se pararon frente a una casa individual. No llegaba a la categoría de chalet, pero efectivamente tenía jardín. En ese momento los alrededores de la casa estaban decorados para un cumpleaños, con globos y serpentina por todas partes. Arturo se quedó mirando los adornos con extrañeza, pero parecía haber adoptado una política de "mejor no preguntar". En vez de eso, increpó al niño:

- Bien, ¿y a qué esperas? ¡Abre la puerta! – exigió Arturo. Siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando le contrariaban. Que el niño no le hubiera creído le había contrariado.

- Las llaves las tiene mi madre – respondió Lancelot, como si fuera obvio. De hecho, lo era. La mujer se acercó a la puerta, e intentó abrir, pero no lo conseguía. Era como si le faltara una neurona. En realidad, todo su cerebro estaba bajo un hechizo. Y Merlín ya no pudo más. Se sentía demasiado culpable. Lancelot había dicho que Merlín era "sabio, bueno y poderoso". Lo que estaba haciendo no era ni sabio, ni bueno. Era una locura y un acto deplorable. Se estaba aprovechando de su poder (porque efectivamente sí era poderoso) para obtener algo de aquella mujer. Eso no era como aquella vez en la que tenía que convencer a Arturo para que se dejara salvar: estaba usando sus poderes de un forma que no le hacía sentir orgulloso. Al quinto intento fallido de abrir la puerta, Merlín decidió romper el hechizo. La mujer jadeó cuando la magia la abandonó. Se fijó en los dos extraños, y soltó un grito.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó Arturo, sabiendo que aquello era cosa de Merlín.

- Le he devuelto su libre albedrío.

- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo ahora?

- No voy a entrar en su casa mediante engaños. No estaría bien.

- Tienes que elegir mejores momentos para tus ataques de conciencia.

Si, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo, porque la mujer agarró a su hijo y le apartó de ellos, temiendo que fueran ladrones, violadores, o algo peor. No sabía bien lo que había pasado: sólo recordaba no querer llevarlos a su casa, y ahora estaban justo frente a ella. Y uno de ellos tenía una espada desenvainada, de aspecto bastante peligroso.

La gente había empezado a mirar en su dirección, alarmada por los gritos, y de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió. De ella salió un hombre alto, moreno, calcado a otro que tanto el rey como el sirviente conocían muy bien. El hombre que había frente a ellos era una copia del Lancelot al que ambos habían querido, quince siglos atrás.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

No me gusta cómo me quedó esta actualización, pero realmente no hay un modo fácil de hacer esto. Inevitablemente, estos primeros capítulos van a ser de "adaptación" al mundo actual por parte de Arturo, y va a tener un montón de conversaciones de "tiempos pasados" que actúen como nexo. Es una forma además de no perder contacto con la serie. Espero que no resulte demasiado pesado de leer.

Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios :D


End file.
